C'est lui qui a commencé
by hecate600
Summary: Ou comment rejeter la faute d'un retard sur son équipier tout en ayant définitivement gagné son coeur...


Pfiou... Depuis combien de temps je n'ai rien mis moi ?

Bref, un petit OS qui m'ai venu en cours de philo ^^"

Ah, et malheureusement, les personnages ne sont pas à moi...

* * *

><p>7h00<p>

C'était le lendemain du match contre l'Inazuma Japan. Le soleil se levait lentement et l'air était quelque peu glacé. Une belle journée s'annonçait, malgré le froid de cette matinée, et c'est sur cette constatation qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux argenté se réveilla. Ses yeux clairs papillonnait pour s'habituer à la lumière du jour et ses pensées étaient un sac de noeuds. Il s'étira, bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et son attention fut capté par un mouvement dans le lit voisin. Une masse de cheveux roux dépassait des couvertures et son proproétaire grognait que "ce satané soleil était trop lumineux".

Fuusuke, car c'est bien lui, fut attendri par la réaction de son camarade de chambre, et un tendre sourire prit place sur ses lèvres pâles, vite remplacé par un autre plus sournois. Il se leva sans faire de bruit et se dirigea lentement vers le lit du roux, qui, caché sous sa couette, essayait de retourner dans les bras de Morphé. Une fois assez près, l'argenté prit son élan, et bondit sur son camarade:

"- Debout ! On doit être en bas dans 5minutes. Le capitaine va encore nous passer un savon si on est encore en retard ! Et puis je dirais que c'est de ta faute."

Haruya, après avoir failli étouffer sous le poids plume de son equipier, tourna la tête vers lui et lui dit avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon:

"-Je ne crois pas, non...

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? demanda l'argenté. Qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche ? Toi ?

-Non, toi-même. Lui répondit le roux, très calmement, toujours son sourire au bord des lèvres.

-Je ne comprends pas. Dit Fuusuke, mal à l'aise.

-C'est très simple pourtant. Reprit son vis-à-vis. Tu ne diras rien car c'est à cause de toi qu'on sera en retard..."

L'argenté, ne comprennant pas, se releva et planta ses yeux bleus dans le regard doré de l'autre, l'interrogeant par ce simple regard sur le sens de ses paroles. Le roux, soupirant qu'il n'était pas aidé, se leva et s'avança vers Fuusuke, finissant par le coincer contre le mur. Il avança lentement son visage, se délectant des rougeurs qui apparaissaient petit à petit sur le visage de l'autre. Oui, Haruya n'était pas stupide, il avait bien remarqué de quelle manière son camarade le fixait quand il croyait qu'il ne le voyait pas, il savait qu'il lui faisait de l'effet, il l'avait même surpris une nuit, gémissant son prénom alors que le roux se levait pour aller chercher un verre d'eau.

Lui non plus n'était pas insensible au charme de Fuusuke ( comme la plupart de leurs coéquipiers, notamment leur capitaine ), d'ailleurs lorsqu'il l'avait surpris, il avait dû faire un détour par la salle de bain tellement l'argenté lui avait fait de l'effet. Bien sur, plutôt mourir que de l'admettre, selon Haruya. Si l'un d'entre eux devait faire le premier pas, il préférait que ce soit l'autre.

Malheureusement, chaque fois qu'il voyait Fuusuke, des pensés toute plus obscène les unes que les autres lui venaient à l'esprit, si bien qu'il lui était de plus en plus difficile de s'empêcher de sauter sur l'argenté. Alors, ce matin, il craqua.

Sentir l'autre contre lui, son souffle sur sa nuque. Tout cela le rendait complètement fou. Alors, quand il avait vu l'autre, à 4 pattes au-dessus de lui, il n'avait pas pu résister. Tant pis pour sa fierté, ses hormones avaient gagné.

Ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelque sentimètre de celle de son vis-à-vis, mais il décida de garder un semblant de fierté et attendit que se soit Fuusuke qui entame le mouvement. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et posa ses lèvres sur celles, chaudes, de Haruya, faisant passer par ce simple contact, tout les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour l'autre, qui les accepta avec joie. Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait. Le roux, retourna l'argenté et le dirigea vers le lit, commençant déjà à le déshabiller.

* * *

><p>8h30<p>

"- C'est à cette heure-là que vous arrivez vous deux ?" Demanda Chansoo, une pointe d'irritation dans la voix.

Il lança un regard noir à Haruya et se tourna vers Fuusuke en lui souriant:

"-Je suppose que c'est encore à cause de lui si vous êtes en retard hein ? Bah, ce n'est pas très grave pour toi Suzuno, la prochaine fois, laisse le se débrouiller..."

-Hé ! s'offusqua Haruya. Cette fois c'est même pas de ma faute, c'est lui qui nous a mis en retard.

-Tu vas t'en plaindre peut-être ? Demanda Fuusuke avec un petit sourire.

-Oh que non. Reprit le roux avec un petit rire. D'ailleurs, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, j'aurais continué. Mais bon, je ne devais pas trop te fatiguer. Et puis ça ne l'aurait pas fait si notre petit chaton n'avait plus eu de voix à force de miauler...

-Quoi ? S'exclama Chansoo, le visage décomposé par la nouvelle qu'Haruya venait de lui apprendre implicitement. Nagumo, tu as osé toucher Suzuno ?

-Techniquement parlant, c'est lui qui m'a embrassé le premier. Ajouta le roux avec un sourire narquois, faisant comprendre à son capitaine que maintenant, il n'avait plus aucune chance...

* * *

><p>Une petite review ? *Chibi eyes*<p> 


End file.
